


want you back

by forboo



Series: inspired by songs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, ahhhslight angst, but get back together, seoksoo are so underrated, they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which seokmin couldn't take it anymorein which jisoo realises just how much he needs lee seokmin





	want you back

**Author's Note:**

> where my 5sos hoes at??? (ps this is so badly written whelp)
> 
> non idol au!  
> flashbacks in italics.

 

jisoo didn't expect it to last this long. of course he knew that going through a breakup would sting, or in jisoo's case, hurt so bad it felt like he was dying. the entire thing hurt, from the fight they had before, to breaking up, to the aftermath. jisoo thought of that fight every time he walked through his front door.

_"min come on!"_ _jisoo_ _had yelled "it's not like that and you know it!"_

_seokmin shook his head "you'll never change will you?_ _jisoo_ _we've been dating for almost a year and you still refuse to tell anyone. do you know how hard that is on me? on us?"_

_jisoo_ _wished he could say something but he knew seokmin was right._

_"_ _i've_ _been trying so hard, to just keep us._ _i've_ _been trying to make this work but the moment we step into a room with any of our friends you immediately leave me, it's like you don't even want to be seen with me! i'm your boyfriend, in their eyes_ _im_ _supposed to be your best friend and yet all you do is leave me!" seokmin didn't yell. he never yelled, especially not at_ _jisoo_ _. but the sadness and disappointment in his voice made_ _jisoo_ _wish he was yelling instead._

_"_ _seok_ _i'm_ _sorry-_ _"_

_"this will never work" seokmin said softly as he slipped his black jean jacket on, the one with the red roses embroidered on the sleeves "i cant keep doing this_ _jisoo_ _. **we**  can't keep doing this"_

_jisoo_ _couldn't say anything, he just watched as seokmin took his bag and left his apartment. closing the door behind him._ _jisoo_ _then moved to the door, reaching onto the handle, but then realised he was too late. seokmin was gone. they were over._

_jisoo_ _turned with his back against the door as he slowly slid to the floor before placing his head in between his knees as the tears started falling down his face. little did_ _jisoo_ _know that seokmin was on the other side of the door. sitting there just like he was, regretting everything._

\---

"shua~" jeonghan yelled as he led himself into jisoo's apartment, slamming the door open with a plastic bag in his left hand "your saviour is here"

"jeonghan, i need not to be saved thanks" jisoo sighed from the couch as he placed his book down on the coffee table. 

"nonsense!" jeonghan exclaimed as he threw himself onto the couch "you need to get out of this apartment"

jisoo looked offended for a moment and shoved jeonghan "i happen to like my home"

jeonghan nodded " i know i know but you need to get out of this slump, its been almost a month shua, it's time to move on" 

jisoo hated how pitiful jeonghan sounded.

"i've moved on han, i know he's gone" jisoo shrugged and jeonghan rolled his eyes, 

"talk to me shua, let it all out, i know this hurts. it's okay to hurt but you need to talk it out in order to feel closure" jisoo knew jeonghan was right, he often was despite his childlike personality.

"i just, it's hard hannie" jisoo sighed deeply "all i think about is where i went wrong, and you're right, i need to talk it out but it feels like i'll never get over him"

jeonghan nodded as jisoo spoke, rubbing his back gently, "i get that shua, you should have just told us"

"i know, i know i should have and i know it would've prevented this but i was so scared" jisoo admitted softly "i didn't want you guys to look at us differently and i felt like if we told you guys then-"

"then it would have been real?" jeonghan asked with a soft smile and jisoo nodded. 

"it's okay shua, but you don't deserve to hurt like this. i say you talk to seokmin, this is fixable, you can get him back" jeonghan spoke encouragingly "he still loves you, i know that for sure, he probably wants you back as well"

jisoo took a deep breath "thanks jeonghan, i guess you really are my saviour"

\---

_"_ _shua_ _stop!" seokmin laughed loudly as he swatted at_ _jisoo's_ _hands which were pressing into his sides, tickling him._

_"no this is my revenge"_ _jisoo_ _laughed and continued to tickle his boyfriend "you ate my last tangerine!"_

_"i'm sorry i'm sorry!_ _i'll_ _buy you more!" seokmin wheezed out in between laughs_

_jisoo_ _halted his movements "promise?"_

_seokmin smiled at him and placed his hands on_ _jisoo's_ _thighs which were placed on either side of_ _seokmin's_ _body straddling him "promise"_

_jisoo_ _pretended to think it over for a moment before nodding and leaning down, just as he was to press his lips against_ _seokmin's_ _he looked into_ _seokmin's_ _eyes and winked "you better, otherwise,_ _i'll_ _tickle you every day"_

_seokmin chuckled before pushing_ _jisoo_ _backwards and flipping them over so that he was hovering over his boyfriend "of course_ _shua_ _, anything for you"_

_jisoo_ _smiled cutely making seokmin lean down and place little kisses all over_ _jisoo's_ _face before finally kissing him properly on the lips._ _jisoo_ _let out a little squeak of surprise but nevertheless leaned into_ _seokmin's_ _touch, wrapping his arms around the_ _blue-haired_ _boy's neck._

jisoo shook his head as he fell from his trance as his eyes focused back on the bed he was busy making. it's like every memory he shared with seokmin in his apartment was haunting him, coming back just to show him what he was missing and what he could still have. jisoo realised that jeonghan was right, he couldn't waste time doing nothing about this when he could be doing something. tomorrow jisoo was going to go to seokmin and seungkwan's apartment, kick seungkwan out, and talk to seokmin. jisoo didn't know if he was going to try and get seokmin back or if he just wanted his friend back but either way he needs to start somewhere.

\---

_jisoo_ _carefully traced his fingers along_ _seokmin's_ _back as the younger boy lay on his side, facing away from_ _jisoo_ _. he quickly shuffled under the covers and moved closer to_ _seokmin's_ _body as he continued to draw his fingers all over_ _seokmin's_ _back._ _jisoo_ _envied_ _seokmin's_ _tan skin and pretty freckles at times, he was usually very pale himself unless he was back in_ _la_ _._ _jisoo_ _connected the freckles across_ _seokmin's_ _shoulders as if they were constellations._ _jisoo_ _didn't know much about the stars but he did know that seokmin shun brighter than all of them combined._

_"_ _hm_ _" seokmin stirred softly as his shoulders shifted and the muscles in his back became more prominent._

_"_ _g'morning_ _"_ _jisoo_ _mumbles quietly despite the fact that it was probably nearing afternoon._

_"morning" came_ _seokmin's_ _husky and rough morning voice as he turned and met eyes with_ _jisoo_ _._

_jisoo_ _and seokmin kept their gazes locked as no more words were said between them. the quietness of their bedroom seemed safe and comfortable. they basked in the feeling of the light breeze coming through the windows and the sunlight peeking through their blinds._ _jisoo_ _smiled at seokmin as the younger shifted down in the bed so that they were more_ _eye-level_ _._

_"hey"_

_"hi"_

_it's_ _seokmin's_ _turn to smile this time, which soon turns into a soft chuckle at_ _jisoo's_ _cuteness._

_"you're adorable, you know that right?" seokmin says as he pulls_ _jisoo_ _closer to him, making their noses a mere couple of centimeters apart._

_jisoo_ _shrugged " you do tell me pretty often"_

_seokmin laughs again and_ _jisoo_ _feels his insides bubble as he joins in._ jisoo then reaches out to hold onto seokmin to only feel the weight under his fingers disappear. 

jisoo opens his eyes properly and sees his hand outstretched to the other side of the bed, as if he was holding onto something that's no longer there. he  **was**  reaching out for something that's no longer there. jisoo looks to the empty part of his bed and feels the need to talk to seokmin even more than before. 

which seems to be a lot harder as soon as he's finally standing in front of seungkwan's apartment. the idea seemed so fresh and possible all morning while jisoo was getting ready but now that he's actually there, it seems a lot harder than he anticipated. 

jisoo swallows as he looks back at the road and his car as he contemplates leaving just as the sky starts to darken and clouds form, jisoo believes that to be a bad sign.

'no' he tells himself ' it's now or never'

so jisoo rings the doorbell and immediate regrets his actions as he hears someone yell that they're coming from inside. 

jisoo nervously taps his foot as the door opens and he's greeted with seokmin's face right there in front of him. they're both quiet for a moment, neither really able to talk properly.

"hello jisoo hyung" seokmin's words stung, he never spoke to jisoo with honorifics.

"hello seokmin" jisoo's words stung as well, he never used just seokmin's name.

"so, what brings you here?" seokmin asked quietly, looking at the ground after a moment. 

jisoo realises he really didn't think this out enough "i, i wanted to talk to you" 

jisoo feels a drip on his shoulder.

"hyung" seokmin hesitates, fiddling with the door handle "i think we spoke enough" 

"seokmin hold on, i know this is way to late and i know that i can't fix this but please hear me out" jisoo pleads slightly, eager to keep seokmin's attention.

seokmin nods which jisoo takes as a que to continue "look, i just wanted to say that i'm sorry, really very sorry and i shouldn't have asked you to keep it a secret and that i should have just manned up and told our friends. i did it because i was afraid of losing you, ironically enough" jisoo laughs a small,  _bitter_ , laugh "i thought that if they knew then everything would change and expectations would change and i was too scared to tell them."

seokmin stops him "hyung come inside, it's raining" and jisoo looks up, it is raining and he can feel the drops trickle down his face and yet a part of him doesn't know if its his tears or the rain.

jisoo shakes his head "i need to finish this. i know it was my fault and that i should have realised this sooner but seokmin, all i want is you. no matter what comes with or without it, i want you. i don't care if there are expectations or if our friends see us differently because i love you and i always have and i can't stand being away from you"

jisoo knows he's crying now and he looks away from seokmin, he doesn't wanna see the pity in his eyes, "i just feel like no matter how many times i say i moved on or no matter how long you're gone, i'm never gonna stop missing you and im always going to want you to be mine again but i get if that's not possible, i just want you, even as just friends" 

jisoo breathes out for a moment, trying to catch his breath and slumps his shoulders when he fails to get a response from seokmin. jisoo looks up and sees seokmin standing a lot closer than he was earlier and before he can even think about saying something seokmin steps closer, into the rain, and kisses him. 

jisoo gasps into seokmin's mouth as the taller boy holds onto the sides of jisoo's face. jisoo returns the kiss, pressing his hands to seokmin's chest, feeling so happy that he gets to have seokmin close to him like this again. the kiss is cut off by seokmin pulling away and looking into jisoo's teary eyes before pulling him close and into his chest, holding him tight.

"i want you too jisoo, god i regretted breaking up with you the moment i did it" seokmin whispers into his ear as jisoo returns the hug "i'm sorry i left, i shouldn't have"

jisoo almost laughs "it wasn't your fault, but can we please move on, i can't think about this much longer, i'd prefer to catch up on the time we lost" 

seokmin pulls away from the hug and looks at jisoo with a raised eyebrow "you know, i could do with a hot shower. a long one, seeing as seungkwan is at hansol's tonight" 

jisoo grins, "sounds like a plan" 

 


End file.
